


Irresitable

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, F/F, I've tried to resist writing this for a long time....but here we are, bad at writing and also summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul au because I'm a sucker for this anime





	Irresitable

The kiss was lingering, consuming, and for just a moment, Ash forgot why she was there in the first place. Just a quickly as The Baroness had surged forward, she pulled back, quickly moving her mask back into place before her face could be seen. Ash blinked, momentarily stunned. Then she realized how deliberately and obviously she'd been distracted from the matter at hand. 

The Baroness tried to turn and saunter away, but Ash grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her in her tracks. It was stupid to try and grab her without permission like this, considering she had left her quinque by the door when she entered, but she needed this information and she couldn't afford to keep getting distracted.

"You're avoiding my questions." She finally said.

As she spoke, the other woman's kakugan activated, casting a reddish glow on the darkened room. Suddenly she found herself with her back against the wall again and a hand gently wrapped around her neck. 

"You know, Investigator, I think I like you better when you're all roughed up. It suits you." She leaned in, moving her mask just enough as she did so, and kissed her again slowly. This kiss was soft, longing even, before Ash found her lip roughly bitten, hard enough to draw blood. She hissed as she pulled away, a steady stream of blood already dripping down her chin.

"What the hell, you bit me!"

"I don't know how someone like you doesn't get bitten more often. You're absolutely _delectable_." She whispered back, making sure she saw her lick her lips before moving her mask into place once more.

"I thought you didn't like the taste of Investigators." Ash muttered indignantly under her breath, wiping the blood with the back of her hand before it could stain her uniform.

"Well, you're not like other investigators, now are you?" The Baroness chuckled. "You're the only one I know who would enter a ghoul's home willingly without the intent to kill."

"I came here for the information you promised me about the binge eaters."

"And I'm not allowed a little fun before I pass it along?" 

She tries to lean in again, and Ash almost falls for it _again_ , but she turns her head away. "If it impedes on my investigation then no, you aren't. People's lives are at stake here."

She scoffs, taking a few steps back towards the living room. "You say that like I'm supposed to care."

"Obviously you do, considering you give me information on the ghouls I hunt." Ash said as she pushed herself off the wall, following a good ways behind.

"Only on the ones I wish to see dead. Ghouls that continue to slander our name with senseless violence and binge eating deserve their fate."

"Can't say I disagree," Ash nods. "Wish all ghouls were as cooperative as you."

The Baroness snorts as she collects the files she had left scattered on the coffee table. "Please. If any other investigator walked in here asking for information they'd be dead in an instant." 

Ash takes the files, tucking them under her arm. "And what about me? There a reason I'm still standing?"

Silence. Then, "I think you know why."

Ash licks her bottom lip subconsciously, tasting the blood again. "Hope it's for my personality more than...you know."

The Baroness rolls her eyes at her attempt at humor before turning her back on her, the dim red light of her kakugan fading. "You should leave, Investigator. Wouldn't want your fellow Doves thinking you're seeing a ghoul now, would we?"


End file.
